Interactive TV networks provide a multitude of services including broadcast programming and video-on-demand. These networks reach out to users in various environments including single family residences, multi-dwelling apartments and commercial facilities. The types of service and the ability to provide those services are often dependent on the particular environment of the potential users. Quite often, the subscribers to these networks have limited choices in selecting the individual ads they can receive. Instead, ads are delivered without any targeting and end up being of little interest to viewers.